


Breathe

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katya meets DeLa when Katya wins Miss Congeniality, and as they become closer friends they share their dark moments with each other (which brings them closer) and eventually fall for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

The first time they met Dela had been nothing but tender and polite, her naturally friendly nature had been easy to tell and Katya couldn't help but like the other Queen. Both had struggled in the Drag Race environment but both had come out as Miss Congeniality. Dela had proven sweet and the two had got on perfectly well. 

Neither one had been sure when they would next meet but each and every time they did the friendship became a little bit closer, eventually it got to the point they exchanged numbers, each Queen making the other promise that they would call if, or as Dela had said, when, the darker times got to them. Katya understood it all too well and Dela was nothing if not loving and supportive. 

It had been Dela who broke first, the fear and pain in Dela's voice clawing at Katya enough that Katya didn't even think before going over to Dela's, finding the Queen curled up in the hallway. Katya had been the one to take control, pulling Dela up and to the door, forcing the card to register and all but carrying the other Queen to the bed, settling and pulling Dela closer, the two had sat in silence, Dela talking only when it felt like the world wasn't crumbling. Katya expected nothing from Dela, she just wanted to be there. As time passed Katya had tucked Dela into the bed, settling beside the other Ru-Girl, her arm light around Dela's waist, reassuring her enough to sleep. 

Dela had woken the next day to find she had curled so close against Katya's chest that she could barely move, instead of pulling back she remained still, accepting the comfort. It had been the first time the friendship had come closer to being a relationship. 

Come Christmas the two were at a reunion party, plenty of kisses had happened between all sorts of people but neither Katya or Dela had taken the chance yet... until, without much warning, they had found themselves under a mistletoe, the two smiling slightly nervously. Dela had closed the space between them, suddenly sure what she needed to do. The kiss was both soft, sweet and passionate. Neither had bothered to hold back but when Dela pulled back she could feel Katya shaking a little. 

"Hey, no... don't freak... breathe..."

"Dela..."

"I told you Katya, I'm not afraid. This happened, I enjoyed it... I think you did too..."

"I did but..."

"Katya... please... just listen to me..."

"O...Okay."

"I love you."

A pause, a catching breath in then Katya smiled, her voice cracking only slightly when she spoke. 

"I love you too, you sweet fool."


End file.
